


The Gilbert's Darkest Secret

by SapphireKageKyuura92



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Amaya is half vampire half werewolf and half shadow dragon, Blood, Creature fic - because supernatural beings why not?, Death, Dragons are the most powerful of magical mythical supernatural creatures, Drama, Even Jenna doesn't know of their existence, F/M, Gore, Humor, Hybrids, I love power, If you comment hopefully it's to help better my writing, Language, Lyric fic, Miranda made sure no one knew they existed, More powerful, Mrs Gilbert wasn't at all faithful to her husband, Nadia is half vampire half werewolf and half ice dragon, No insults please, No one knows they exist, No rude comments, Romance, Romona - Amaya - Nadia are Elena and Jeremy's older sisters, Romona - Amaya - Nadia are my OFC's, Romona is half vampire half werewolf half fire and ice dragon, Sexual Content, Slow Updates, So I'm going to try my hardest to make it make sense, So Please Be Patient, Thanks to their dragon half, This might not make sense, Tribrids are my favourite of supernatural beings, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, Witches, Witches have no effect on Romona - Amaya and Nadia, music fic, no flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKageKyuura92/pseuds/SapphireKageKyuura92
Summary: What if before Elena and Jeremy were born, Miranda Gilbert gave birth to three daughters five years before? What if Miranda wasn't in the least bit faithful to her husband and had affairs with supernatural tribrids? Her husband didn't know and never would find out. She had sent them away before he could notice. All this happened when she was on her five year trip around the world. This is the Gilbert family's darkest secret.





	1. Miranda's 5 year trip

**Author's Note:**

> Miranda's POV as promised. The next two will be year 2, and year 3. Then the following two will be year 4 and year 5. This will be year 1.

**5 Years Ago, Mystic Falls**

 

 

 

**Miranda's POV**

 

 

 

 

' _I needed to get out of here. Jax isn't so fun right now, always ruining my plans with my friends. I need out, just for a while. But where would I go? Oh I know! Around the world for 5 years! That's the perfect plan. Let's see Jax fuck up these plans._ ' I thought to myself glaring at Jax from the corner of my eye, watching him as he watched TV with a really focused look on his face.

For the past year he hasn't been paying attention to me. Were husbands supposed to ignore their wives for a TV? No they were supposed to show them as much love as possible. We haven't even gotten started on making those kids we wanted so badly. It's like he doesn't care anymore... I'm not so sure I like this side of him. 

What Jax doesn't know is that before I met him I used to be the world's famous singer. I had a lot of fans, and I'm sure they've missed my appearance on stage or at concerts. But I quit because of family issues. My father didn't like me singing because it reminded him of my mother. My mother was his world, but then she passed away of some kind of cancer. 

My passion in life was singing, and I loved it. When I tried to make a life out of my passion for music, my father demanded no ordered me to quit or he'd disown me. I didn't want to lose the family fortune, which would no doubt go to me when my father stepped down. Or if something happened to him. I so desperately wanted him to get into an accident where he'd die. Because my very passion was destroyed because of him.

Then my wish had come true when he went out drunk one night. He had gotten into a car accident, died instantly. I felt so relieved. And then I started up my passion again, singing my heart out, earning money to add to my huge fortune.

Then I met Jax, I quit because I wanted to start a family. For months he was the most kindest and loving of men I've ever met. He took care of me, loved me, fucked me like the good boyfriend he was. He bought me presents every birthday, valentines, and christmas. I loved him even more for every present he got me. Then we got married a year later, and then I got him a TV for christmas because I knew how much he wanted one.

I felt pity on him for not being able to afford it. I never really shared my fortune with him, the moment we married. I made sure he couldn't touch it; and never knew about it. I'm selfish, I claimed my fortune as exactly that, mine. I never shared, and didn't plan on doing that anytime soon or ever. Jax had asked me how I could afford a 50" flat screen I just told him that I saved up money from my many careers in the past.

He believed my lie, never once questioning it. Because to him that made a lot of sense. Of course he'd believe it, because that is how my husband thinks. To have money you need to work for it. That's how he thought, and so I made him believe that's what I did. Honestly I didn't have to really work hard in my life. I didn't know the first things about working hard. I was after all rich as fuck, I didn't need to work hard.

I secretly hired maids to clean the house, making Jax think that I cleaned the whole house myself. The moment he came home, my maids were already gone for the day. I made sure they worked during the time my husband went to work. I hired gardeners, making Jax thing that I went and got my hands dirty to plant flowers. Ew. I'd never dream of it. The gardeners were gone the moment Jax got home, so he never suspected a thing.

I hired chefs to cook the food, making Jax thing that I did all the cooking just in time for when he came home. I couldn't cook to save my life, so I wouldn't dream of cooking unless I wanted to burn the house down. I hired dry cleaners for when I needed presteen non-wrinkled clothes. Making Jax think that I did the laundry in time for when he got home. I couldn't use a wash machine or dryer to save my life. So I didn't attempt it. 

I played the perfect wife perfectly without him suspecting anything. He was happy, to come home to a clean house, with clean clothes, and food set on the table. The cooks were gone by the time he came home. Internally I was laughing my ass off at how gullable Jax could be. Never suspecting a thing, I was good at acting as I was the top student in drama class.

Now I wanted a five year trip, I would get those kids I wanted to badly no matter what I had to do to get them. If Jax was giving me what I wanted, I'd find it else where. I know I sounded like a slut, a whore, but I really wanted kids. I was desperate here.

So I packed enough clothes and stuff to last me five years. I wouldn't come back until those kids were born. I wasn't about to let Jax know how unfaithful I was about to become. And he'd never know if I had something to say about it.

Silently I creeped down the stairs, trying not to make a noise. I knew there was a reason I called in a contractor so I could fix those stairs. For the longest time they creaked every time someone stepped on them. Now that they were fix, not a sound came from them anymore. I was relieved, and thankful I hired that contractor for the job. And Jax thought I fixed the stairs. If he knew how many lies I've told him, he'd be so pissed. 

To him I was the perfect house wife. Everything was perfect except our sex life. Jax never seemed interested, so I wondered if he was being unfaithful to. I never really thought on it too much. I creeped silently passed the archway that lead to the living room where Jax was still sitting watching TV. Never once leaving the screen for even a second should he miss something on his show.

Rolling my eyes, I silently walked out the door. I left a note though telling him I was leaving for a 5 year trip, and to not wait up on me. I never told him about the places I was going to be travelling to. If I did that he'd hunt me down and bring me back home.

I got into my black mustang, thanking the gods at how silent the engine was. I had that fixed a few months ago, just for this moment. Jax would have never known that I left or not. Not being able to hear the engine was a plus. Once I pulled out of the driveway I drove off to the airport. 

Getting to the airport, I handed in my plane ticket along with my passport. The first ticket was to Spain, where I was first going to visit. This was going to be so fun!

Spain here I come... I walked off with my luggage, handing it to the men who then carried it to the plane putting it away with the other luggage. Minutes later the plane left the airport, and off to Spain from Mystic Falls Airport. Goodbye Mystic Falls, I'll miss you while I'm gone.


	2. The Letter, and His Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax finds the letter that his wife had left him. Angry about it, seeing as she left no location on where she was going, he decides to go out. A couple of drunken nights turned into two one night stands. Now who's the one unfaithful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised Jax's POV for the second chapter. To see his point of view after he finds the letter. Jax I find is similar to Damon when he gets angry. Instead of showing it on his face, he does it with actions. Let's see where his choice of actions leads him. It's just getting started...

**5 Years ago, Mystic Falls**

 

 

 

**Jax's POV**

 

 

 

As usual I sat in my favourite chair, watching my favourite show. I know what I was doing was hurting Miranda, even I didn't look at her face, I could feel it in the air. The amount of pain she must of been feeling for being neglected and ignored. 

I didn't mean to do it, I was just more interested in the show. I should have been showing my wife more love, and should have been more interesting in having sex with her. I knew she wanted those kids we talked about. But I didn't want to rush, we had our whole lives ahead of us. 

I've noticed how silent Miranda's gotten. She no longer tries to talk to me. Like she's given up on getting my attention. Somehow I didn't want that to happen, as you can see, I only continued ignoring her because I was angry. I never showed my feelings on my face, I showed them with actions. And because of that I felt I was losing my wife. I wasn't sure what to feel about that.

My wife, Miranda was a loving woman. She was the perfect house wife. Always cleaning the house on her own without asking for help. Always cooking our meals, meals that looked like they'd belong in a five star hotel. Our clothes were always pressed and dry cleaned, never a wrinkle in sight, just the way I liked it. Our bed always made, sheets and blanket never wrinkled. Counters and floors shiny enough to see your reflection.

It never came to my mind that everything was way too perfect. That no human woman was this perfect. Yet I didn't take it for face value. I just accepted it that this was the way things were. The woman cleaned, cooked, and pulled weeds from the garden. 

I worked hard for the money I made, to provide for me and my wife. I saved money for the kids we'd have in the future. Miranda stopped asking about that every time I avoided her attempts to have sex. I knew she meant well, but I just wasn't ready like she was.

I knew that pushing her away would ruin my chances with my wife. I knew that I was fucking up. But I couldn't bring it to myself to care. I'm an asshole, I know this, though I never tried fixing myself. I liked the way I was. I liked the way things were. I no longer felt annoyed when she bothered me about shit.

The more silent Miranda gotten, the more she stopped trying to get my attention, the more I wished I fought for her attention. I liked being the center of attention. I couldn't bring myself to be her center of attention. Did that make me a bad guy? I didn't seem to think so.

When the show ended, I got up from my chair, yawning. My god I was tired. I went up the stairs, not once asking myself why it was so silent in the house. Except for my footsteps which echoed down the hallway to Miranda and I's bedroom.

When I walked into the room, I saw the bed was still made, and it looked like no one had slept in it. Like Miranda hadn't slept in it. And on Miranda's pillow was a folded piece of paper with my name on it. I walked over to Miranda's side of the bed, grabbed the paper, unfolded it and read what was written on it. 

I narrowed my eyes angrily though no anger showed on my face. All Miranda told me was she was going on a five year trip. Telling me not to wait up on her. So I won't, I was an asshole, the personality I've strived to keep in the year that Miranda and I have been married.

I crumpled the paper in my hand, throwing it into the trash bin. I didn't care what Miranda had to say. In fact I was angry though I didn't show it on my face. I grabbed my leather jacket, and grabbed my wallet pocketing it. I then stormed out of our bedroom, and out the front door. I didn't bother locking the door, as nothing really happened in Mystic Falls. 

I drove off to The Mystic Grill where I could get some drinks. I walked into the pub/dinner, taking a seat at the counter. 

"What can I get you?" 

I looked up to see the bartender. "Bourbon," I replied in a gruff voice. 

The bartender nodded his head getting the drink for me. Placing it in front of me with a napkin underneath it to stop the drink from leaking water all over the wooden counter top. The ice that was in the drink tinkled as they bumped into each other when I grabbed the glass.

I downed the drink with one gulp, damn that was good. "Another." I said pushing the glass towards the bartender.

The bartender took the glass and refilled it. I grabbed it when he placed it down, and downed it in one gulp.

I spent hours drinking this way, I was so angry. She dared to leave without giving a location? Miranda was never that careless, never that heartless. She always cared, she always put her emotions into everything she did.

But this time, it left me feeling cold, and I was never one to get cold. Sure I could be cold hearted, but that was my personality. It was who I was. I would never change myself, just to make her happy.

In no time at all I was completely drunk. That night without knowing it I went home with a girl. A girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Yes she looked like Miranda, I've noticed. They both had dark brown hair, and brown eyes. But their faces were not the same.

I didn't care I just needed release. So that night I suppose I went to bed with her. Tumbled in the sheets, listening to her moans and screams. He never told the woman his name, so she never moaned or screamed it out. And he never cared to learn her name.

My mistake was that I allowed the woman to have sex with me in Miranda and I's bed. I was an asshole, a complete asshole.

The next morning I woke up, my head pounding like no tomorrow. I couldn't for the life of me remember what happened last night. I wasn't sure I wanted to remember.

Then I looked over to Miranda's side of the bed, seeing a woman laying there. I furrowed my brows, I could tell by the tanned skin and lighter shade of dark brown hair that this wasn't Miranda. He had cheated on his wife. But he couldn't find it in himself to care. However he wouldn't allow this woman to continue sleeping on Miranda's side of the bed.

I knew that Miranda would be pissed, so much so that the flames of hell would be spewing from her eyes and mouth. He knew about Miranda's secret power, the ability to control fire. My wife was a pyrokenetic, controlled the flames with just a thought. It was a scary power I would admit, and I loved that about her.

But... I couldn't allow for Miranda to find out I cheated. I'd be more than likely dead, her flames were so hot they were like flames from lava. They melted skin off of bone if she felt like it. They were so hot, that the town would be a waste land if she allowed them to destroy anything they touched. I loved her fire, it was what had drawn me to her like a moth to a flame.

"Get up, and get out." I demanded glaring at the imposing woman who dared sleep on his wife's side of the bed.

"Mm.. what?" the woman muttered, groaning stretching her body out. 

"I said, get up and get out." I growled, snarling at the woman. 

The woman sighed, "What is your problem?" The woman snapped glaring at me.

Her glare was nothing like Miranda's which put ice to shame. Her glares were more terrifying than anything he's ever faced. I never wanted to face that glare again.

"You are my problem sweetheart. Now get out of my house," I hissed.

The woman sighed again, putting on her clothes which were all over the room. Once dressed she left the room and down the stairs and out the front door slamming it shut behind her.

I sighed, running my hand through my black hair. I knew that the house was actually my wife's but I called it mine because I lived here. I can't believe I cheated on my wife, what was wrong with me?

Tonight I went and got drunk again, bringing another woman to my home. Though I knew I wouldn't remember this in the morning, I fucked her, then passed out. It was the same as the other night. Yet I couldn't bring myself to remember it. They weren't even good in bed, but I enjoyed it. I came into both of those women, knowing how potent my sperm was, they'd most likely get pregnant.

Again I couldn't find myself to care. Again what was wrong with me? It was like I turned off a switch and all of a sudden I couldn't care about anything I did.

I woke up the next morning, rolling over to see of the woman was still here. She wasn't. Good she left before I woke up. That's how the first woman should've been. I got out of my bed, groaned in pain when my head throbbed. I hated getting drunk, but I was pissed. I was angry that Miranda left without telling me where she was going.

It's how I dealt with my problems. Wasn't the best of decisions I knew that. I never said I was perfect, not like my wife. While Miranda was gone, nothing got cleaned. The clothes didn't get dry cleaned, the food didn't get made the way she made it. The place was a mess, and was no longer worthy of guests. 

I was a horrible house keeper, I knew that. I didn't clean, didn't cook, didn't do the dry cleaning either. It never came to my mind to hire someone to do these things. The garden that Miranda loved so much withered, weeds grew between the flowers, now dead flowers, and the house needed a new paint job.

All of these things I knew I couldn't afford. So I never hired anyone. Maybe I should put an ad about needing people to do the cleaning, the cooking, the gardening and the dry cleaning. That I'd pay them $10 an hour. 

So I did just that. In a month, teenagers showed up asking about the jobs I've posted. So I picked the ones that seemed to have talents in the jobs I've posted. Two girls to do the cleaning, to guys to do the cooking, another two girls to do the gardening, and the dry cleaning.

And three guys to do the painting around the house that needed done. In a month the house was back in perfect condition. Miranda would have killed me if she saw how it was before. I paid the teenagers for their wonderful job, however it made me broke. I was out of money, so I went back to work, doing construction.

In a year I was back to being rich, I had so much money I didn't know what to do with it all. I loved building things, so I've stuck with construction. Though Miranda dispised my choice of career. Saying it was the most boring job anyone could have. She never showed an interest in building things like I did. Building things was my passion, the thing I loved more than life.

Another year later, two kids decided to drop themselves on my front porch. One girl and one boy. My eyes widened, they looked similar to me in features, but had other features that I couldn't for the life of me place. 

The girl had black hair, dark brown eyes, pouty pink lips, and tanned skin. Then it came back to me, that first woman I fucked a long while back, she had tanned skin. And brown eyes. The boy however I had pale skin, black hair, and hazel eyes. I didn't remember the second woman I fucked. 

"Who are you?" I asked the two kids.

 

"My name is Chris, and this is my sister Maya. We're the bastard children you've spawned." Chris spat hatefully at me.

He sounded just like me, when I hated something, only problem he showed his emotions on his face while I didn't. 

Maya stayed silent, glaring at him with as much hate as she could. Only it wasn't as effective as it would have been if she was emotionless like me. 

"Chris, Maya, I think you've got the wrong house. I don't have any kids." I said coldly my eyes narrowing at them.

"Ah, that's where you're mistaken. You see my mother Alexa gave birth to me 9 months after her one night stand with you. So father, stop being in denial." Chris hissed through clenched teeth.

"Hmm..." I hummed thoughtfully, "So that's her name. I just kicked her out of my house the morning after everything happened. I didn't want her being in the house, when my wife could return at any time." I said admitting that I had a wife.

"You have a wife? So you cheated on her?" Maya said finally speaking up. "That's just brilliant! Is she home? I'd like to have a word with her." Maya said grinning.

"Now she isn't home. She's been gone for two years on her trip." I replied coldly. These kids were pissing me off.

"So she left you? Hah! That's classic." Chris said laughing.

My eyebrow twitched, a tell-tale sign that I was getting pissed off. 

"Listen here kid. What happened in the past is none of your business. So I'd run back to mommy as soon as possible," I snapped glaring at the boy.

"She's dead," Maya snapped curling up her top lip in a snarl. Much similar to my own when I did that.

"Oh I'm sorry." I began not even in the least bit sorry. "How did she die?" I asked tilting my head to side.

"Vampire." Chris said, the word vampire coming out of his mouth like it was a poison. 

"Oh there's vampires in Mystic Falls? How interesting." I said grinning, as interest flickered in my eyes.

"That's all you care about? Is vampires being in Mystic Falls?!" Maya screamed in my face.

I narrowed my eyes at the girl. How dare she scream in my face!

"Girl you are pushing my patience to it's limits." I snapped my top lip curling in a snarl.

"I'm glad to be of service!" Maya said sarcastically.

"Get out of here. I will not accept you two as my children. So go away," I hissed like a snake, before slamming the door in their faces and locking the door.

I heard them scream in frustration before storming off in fury. I know I pissed them off, but I wasn't concerned about that. What concerned me was Miranda finding out they existed. I couldn't let her know, that children that were born in one night stands, while she was gone. Man I felt so guilty now, I should have never gotten drunk.

Since I never accepted them as my children, they will forever remain their mother's children. Alexa and whoever that other woman's name was children. Their last names being their mother's maiden name, which I never knew their names so I couldn't tell you what that was.

The children never did come back, for that I was relieved. I didn't want to see my drunken mistakes. They were perfect images of those mistakes. Mistakes I shouldn't have ever made.

This was going to be a long three more years. Three more years I had to wait for Miranda's return.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter will be Miranda's POV again. It will be going back and forth for the first 5 chapters. I was going to wait and slowly update but I got bored reading, and decided to type. So here's the surprise chapter that would have been writen tomorrow if I had waited. 
> 
> And stay tuned for more chapters! Please enjoy!


	3. Spain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda goes to Spain as she intended, there she mets the first tribrid. He never said what he was, and never said his name until the deed was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miranda's POV as promised. Though I just woke up, I'm going to try my best while I wait for coffee.

**1st Year, Spain**

 

 

 

**Miranda's POV**

 

 

 

Arriving in Spain was easier than expected. I went to all the tourist sights, they were really beautiful. I took pictures, and bought a few things to remind me of my trip here. I booked a room in a five star hotel, that had a 5 star restrurant in it as well, and a swimming pool. Talk about glamourous.

Everyone who stayed at this hotel, were seriously beautiful, or were famous models or actors. I never knew which one it was. I wasn't interested to find out. I didn't really care about rich famous people, though I used to love being famous.

People used to know my face, but they quickly forgot about me. I didn't have wounded pride over the fact that the fans forgot who I once was. In the morning I went down to the restrurant to get some breakfast. I didn't realize how hungry I was, so I was going to fix that. 

When I got there, I noticed this incredibly sexy man, with raven black hair tied in a braid over his left shoulder. Sapphire blue eyes that seemed cold and emotionless, tanned skin, of course he'd have tanned skin because he was in spain. Perfect nose, perfect lips, he was just perfect. I wondered what else he was perfect at, and my mind kind of wandered to places they shouldn't be at.

A blush covered my cheeks, the more I thought about it the more aroused I got. What was wrong with me?

As if sensing I was there, he turned his head, took a sniff at the air kind of like a dog, and looked at me. He raised an eyebrow, but then motioned for me to sit across from him. Who was I to miss such an opportunity to talk to this sexy man?

"Hello." I said the moment I walked over and sat down.

"I noticed you were staring at me. And I noticed you were aroused. May I ask why?" The man asked.

I didn't know his name, and I could tell that he wouldn't tell me. He was the kind of guy who waited until the last moment before he told you. I could just tell. 

"Uh..." I begun with a new blush on my cheeks. "My mind playing tricks on me is all..." I said giving a nervous smile.

"The mind does not play tricks, miss. It shows you what you desire. I'm guessing, you desire me?" The man said smirking as his eyes scanned over my body.

I didn't say anything, just nodded my head. I didn't need to say anything, this man somehow knew the way I thought. As if he knew me inside and out. No man except Jax was about to do that. Just who and what is this guy?

"Follow me," the man said as he got up from his seat and walked out of the restrurant. I followed him of course, we took the elevator, to the second floor. Inwardly I was pouting because I was on the third floor, where my room was.

I continued to follow him, until he stopped at a door, and unlocked it. I walked in behind him into the room, the door closed, and he flicked on a light.

The room was beautiful, and really clean. I didn't see any maids or cooks walking around. So I assumed he did it all himself. Not really trusting anyone else in his room while he was gone. Or while he was in the room.

So did that make me the first one he allowed in his room? I'm getting nervous. 

"Do not be nervous. You came here for a reason," The man said calmly, taking off his vest. 

The moment he took off his vest his entire upper body was bare. I could see all the muscles, oh god they were sexy as fuck. Why didn't Jax have muscles like this? Why the hell was comparing my husband to this man?

"Why are you taking off your clothes?" I dared to ask, I wasn't sure if it was the right question.

The man looked at me with a raised eyebrow, as if I asked a stupid question.

"Why, we're going to have sex of course. That's why you came here, no?" The man said to me.

He wants to have sex with me? He doesn't even know me. But that hasn't stopped other men in the past. They just did it and got it over with. Some not even bothering to know the woman's name until it was necessary.

"Stop thinking, and strip." The man demanded, glaring at me with impatience. 

So I rushed taking off my clothes, I left myself in my red lace bra and panties. I watched as the man eyed my body up and down, smirking as he approached me.

He flipped me over his shoulder, and carried me to the bedroom.

He dropped me carefully onto the bed, before crawling on it himself. His body was now over top of me, completely naked. He leaned down and kissed me, the kiss was toe curling, full of passion. Passion I haven't felt from my husband since we married.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, I gasped when one of the man's hands dipped into my panties. His fingers rubbing against my pussy. I arched my back grinding my body against his. He slipped his tongue into my mouth. And before we knew it, both of us were fucking like no tomorrow.

The only sounds that could be heard were moans and screams of pleasure. The best sex ever! I loved the way his hands touched me, I loved the way he moaned, his face showing off his pleasure. I assume he felt comfortable in his own room, enough to show his emotions. 

We fucked about seven times before we passed out. I never told the guy, but I wasn't on my birth control. I don't even think he cared, he just wanted sex. And I just wanted sex. So I didn't care either.

I told myself that I would get the pleasure I desired if it was the last thing I did. I was tired of my husband Jax ignoring me for the TV. Ever since I got him that. I would soon realize that not caring about not being on birth control just to get sex, would be one of the worst mistakes I've ever made. Though I told myself that I would do anything to get the kids I wanted.

In the morning I dressed and left the man's room as silently as possible. He was still asleep and completely out of it. He wouldn't have noticed I was gone until he woke up, which wouldn't be for hours yet. 

He didn't cuddle, which was sad for me. I loved cuddling, as it was something I would do after sex. However this was casual sex, with no strings attached. I never noticed the piece of paper that was in the pocket of my jean shorts. I went up to the third floor, to my room and unlocked the door. I walked in, closing the door behind me and locking it.

I grabbed a towel, and headed to the bathroom to shower. Ten minutes later I stepped out of the shower, smelling like strawberries and vanilla my favourite flavours. I dressed into a purple lace bra and matching panties, then dressed into black jean shorts, with a purple tank top that hugged my every curve.

I picked up my dirty clothes, when I noticed this piece of paper in the shorts I had been wearing before. I pulled it out of the pocket, and opened it up.

What it said was the man's name, Ryu Toshino. It sounded Japanese, so I suspected that he was Japanese. He didn't look Japanese though, so maybe he grew up there, or was born there, and his parents named him that.

I memorised the name to memory, never wanting to forget it. I crumpled the paper up and threw it in the garbage bin. I then started to cook breakfast for myself. Some simple scrambled eggs and hashbrowns.

That was all I could cook, or all I knew how to cook successfully without burning it. I started eating, when I was done, I washed the plate, the frying pan I cooked it all in, when I was done, I put them away. After that I brushed my teeth. 

I walked back into the kitchen, and cleaned the counter. I've learned a few things by just watching the maids clean. 

I flicked on the TV, and watched a random show. It was so nice being away from Jax, he always ruined my plans. Usually by telling me I couldn't leave, or I couldn't hang out with my friends. I haven't seen my friends in a year, not since I married Jax.

A year had passed since I stayed in Spain, it was time to move on. So I looked at the map, threw some dice, somehow the dice both landed on Venice. So Italy it is. Good thing I knew Italian. I took a lot of classes when I was in school. Most of them language classes.

Venice, Italy here I come. I packed my bags again, leaving the room as spotless as when I walked in. As if I haven't been there. And walked out of the room, went to the front counter, signed myself out, and left. I got into my rental car, driving off to the airport.

I bought my ticket for Venice, giving it to the front counter along with my passport. This was going to be fun!

If only I knew that my stay in Italy, wasn't going to be fun at all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that the next two chapters will be the three years that Miranda's been gone on her trip. I know I said that the first 5 chapters will be Miranda's and Jax POV's back and forth. But I don't want to do that anymore. The first year is this chapter. Then I'll write two more chapters after the next two that follow year 4 and year 5. Until next time! Stay tuned for more chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> Third chapter done! Now I've decided that I'm not going to flip back and forth with Miranda's and Jax's POV's like I said in the last chapter. I'm going to be writing Miranda's entire trip in 5 chapters. So stay tuned for more chapters!


End file.
